Dumb Blonde
by RanchDrssng
Summary: *SLASH or soon to be* A Quidditch accident brings two enemies together. I suck at summaries, so just READ and I'll give you a Tickle Me Elmo!
1. Killer Bludgers and Doors

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own of these characters. They belong to the ingenious mind of J.K Rowling. A/N: Ok, this is my attempt at writing fan fiction, let alone a Harry Potter one! Also, it'll be slash, so it's my first at slash too. But I will get to the plot here soon, lol, just had to put some humiliation for my baby Lucius. But please please Review so I can know what think, pleeeease? ~Ranchers~  
  
The sky was a deep blue, sprinkled with fluffy white clouds. The grounds of Hogwarts were flooded with golden light, the shadow of the castle creeping up the lawn. A soft breeze fluttered across the grounds, as students lounged on the grass. No one was in the Quidditch pitch, except for a boy. He zoomed around the pitch, clinging tightly to his broom, his deep gray eyes shining with delight. He could see the flash of gold whenever the Golden Snitch would flutter into the light, and leaned closer to the broom, reaching out his gloved hand, his fingers stretching. He grit his teeth, and then smiled triumphantly as his fingers curled around the small gold ball. But as he looked down he let out a gasp and grabbed the end of his broom, jerking it up, but it was too late. As he had dove for the Snitch, he hadn't been watching and the end of his broom dug into the ground. He flipped off his broom, flew through the air, and somersaulted across the ground. When he had finally stopped, he laid on his back, staring up at the sky in a daze, his blonde hair in disarray. To make his pain worse, the two bludgers that had been zooming around chasing him suddenly did a dive-bomb attack, each one slamming into his stomach. He grunted as each one seemed to want to slam a hole into his stomach, and then they flew off. He lay there for a few moments, before laughter and clapping entered his ears. Sitting up, the blonde held his stomach and flinched, his vision a bit blurry. He could see four figures standing at the entrance to the pitch, three seemed doubled over while the fourth was standing and facing him. Slowly, his vision swung into focus, and he felt his face flush in both embarrassment and anger. The Marauders stood there, or the three, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, were doubled over in laughter behind Sirius Black, who was clapping and grinning like the idiot he was. "Nice landing there, Malfoy!" Sirius laughed.  
  
Lucius growled, slowly standing, and grabbing his broomstick. "Fuck off, Black," he growled as he walked by. Sirius grinned as he watched Lucius walk by, and the Slytherin wished he could just punch that shit-eating grin off of his face. Potter, Lupin, and Pettigrew were now rolling on the ground, clutching their stomachs and their faces were a deep red. Remus was the first to regain his comppsure, and he stood, wiping his eyes.  
  
"See you on Friday, wish you the best of luck," he said, holding out his hand. Lucius stared at his hand in disgust, and then slapped it away. Turning away, he started up to the castle, wincing and hissing in the pain that was radiating from his stomach. 


	2. Evil Thoughts

A/N: OK, so sorry for the long delay, school and stuff. And thanks for the reviews you guys! :: sniffle :: I feel loved! Disclaimer: I wish they were mine. But they aren't..for now :: evil grin ::  
  
Lucius trudged up the lawn, grumbling and holding his stomach. He threw his broom over his shoulder, clumps of dirt and grass hanging from the end. He cursed and pulled it off, tossing it over his shoulder. As he neared the front doors into the school, he reached out to grasp the door handle. But he never touched it, for the door came swinging out, and not only smacking his hand out of the way, but also slamming into his face. He fell backwards, dropping his broom and forgetting the pain in his stomach as he reached up to hold his nose.  
  
His vision was dark for a few seconds, before it swam into focus and he saw two red-heads racing across the lawn. "You bloody-"he winced as the pain in both his stomach and nose hit him and he slowly bent, picking up his broom.  
  
As they ran across the lawn, the boy turned and yelled an apology Lucius didn't hear for he was grumbling curses to himself. He slowly walked into the school, not wanting to disturb his stomach pains, as well as holding his pounding nose.  
  
As Lucius neared the portrait of the man with a green snake winding around him, he opened his mouth to say the password, but he couldn't get it out. He tried several times, and after about twenty he thought of just punching down the stupid portrait, when a voice floated over him, saying the password. "Salazar," the voice said, and Lucius turned to see who had snuck up on him.Severus Snape stood behind the blonde, and the greasy-haired boy raised an eyebrow. "What happened to you, Luc? Looks like you got in a fight or something.  
  
"The door attacked me," Lucius mumbled, walking through the portrait hole. Severus laughed, and clapped a hand on Lucius' shoulder. "Now that's funny," he chuckled. Lucius mumbled curses under his breath as they walked through the common room, which was full of students either socializing, studying, or just reading. A few looked up and made comments to Lucius, and then laughter would follow. Lucius muttered more curses, somehow never repeating himself.  
  
They walked into the dormitories, Lucius throwing his broom and Quidditch robes onto his bed and slipping out of his clothes. Severus flinched and Lucius growled as he saw the fist sized bruises forming on the blonde's stomach. "Ouch," Severus said, and Lucius frowned.  
  
"Yeah, hurts like hell too," he sighed. Pulling on some clean clothes and robes, he rubbed his growling (and aching) stomach and raised an eyebrow. "Chow time, come on, let's go eat," he said and before Severus could say anything, Lucius was already into the common room, ready to eat everything in sight.  
  
As Lucius walked into the Great Hall, snickers and whispers resounded from the Gryffindor table and he snarled, clenching his hands into fists at the sight of the Marauders laughing and pointing at them. "Hey, ignore those losers. They have nothing better to do," Severus said, taking his friend's shoulders and turning him to the Slytherin table. But something made Lucius turn back, to look and watch as the Marauders laughed and sneered at him. But not all of them. Remus wasn't laughing or jeering, but instead was trying to make them quiet down and eat. Lucius cocked an eyebrow and frowned. Why would he do that? Maybe because he's a sap that wants everyone to love each other. Lucius rolled his eyes and slopped some mashed potatoes onto his plate.  
  
He did have to admit one thing though; Remus Lupin was hot as hell. He had shoulder-length blonde hair which he usually tied back into a ponytail, and deep blue eyes. He was tall and thin, and his robes looked hand-me-down, which meant he was poor. But his looks made up for the lack of money, as well as his intelligence. Lucius slowly ate, not really paying attention to what was going on around him. How could he think that about a muggle-lover? If his friends or family found out he was even thinking of kissing the boy, they'd go ballistic. Hell if they knew he was even thinking about kissing any boy. He shivered at the thought of how his parents would react. Not only were the prejudice against muggles and those who were related or friends with them, they hated anyone different then them. Gays, blacks, the whole nine yards, they hated every single cell in their body. He had been raised, being told that anyone different was evil and he should stay away from them.  
  
And that was part of the reason he was with his friends. Blaise Zambini, a 4th year student, which made him 2 years younger, was a half-blood, his mother being a muggle. And Severus had several muggle friends. Of course his parents didn't know, but his friends' families were very respective and hid their muggle relationships well. Lucius looked back down at his plate, and mentally kicked himself for even thinking that way about a boy. 


End file.
